


A little longer

by PancakeCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCake/pseuds/PancakeCake
Summary: Ladybug suddenly hugs Chat Noir, and she just want to be held a little longer.





	A little longer

She gently slipped between his arms.

Ladybug put her forehead on his chest and tangled her arms around his waist. She sighed deeply. Chat Noir was surprised by the sudden action of his lady, but he knew she wouldn’t do it if she didn’t need it. He held her small body in his arms and pressed his lips on her head, smelling her shampoo, tempted of placing a small kiss.

They stayed like that for a while.

He admired Ladybug in every single way and looking at her being vulnerable made him realize he was allowed to be scared too, he was allowed to be a human being even when they had their masks on. He suddenly felt small in a world without his mother, an absent father and a world that saw him as just a pretty face.

Even when he felt scared, his eyes and throat burning, having Ladybug between his arms made all his problems go away. He wanted to be stronger to protect her.

“I’d do anything to make you feel better.” Chat Noir said softly.

“You already are.” She laughed nervously, her forehead strongly pressed against his chest.

He petted her back with one of his hands. The smell of her shampoo filling his lungs and her warmth slowly charging his heart. Maybe he needed that hug too.

Ladybug broke the hug, her hands finding Chat’s hands and her fingers intertwining his. Her eyes were closed, her nose red and small tears on the corner of her eyes.

“Dance with me Chat Noir.” She smiled but kept frowning, as if something was hurting her more than she could handle.

With a fast movement Chat Noir placed one of his hands on her waist, pulling her close. She giggled and started to dance, slowly. Ladybug placed her free hand on Chat Noir shoulder and started to hum a song he didn’t know.

Then she just started to laugh. She danced faster and faster until they weren’t dancing anymore, just making random movements. Chat Noir laughed.

Ladybug put her arms around his neck and slowed down her dance. Chat Noir placed both of his hands on her waist and danced slowly again.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Just… hold me a little longer.”

“Just that?”

“Yeah, just that.” She sighed again, her voice more relaxed now “Let me stay here with you just a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write when I can't draw or when I'm stressed. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @pancakecakes, I'll be posting more short fics like this one.


End file.
